


Les dents de Greed

by Melie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: 5 Things, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Français | French, Gen, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq choses sur les dents de Greed (1er anime).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les dents de Greed

Greed souriant assez souvent, un certain nombre de personnes avaient eu l'occasion d'observer ses dents. Que l'on pouvait qualifier de... pointues.

La plupart n'avaient rien dit. Ce qui ne les avait pas empêché de se poser des questions.

On se demandait à quel point une morsure pouvait faire mal, et si on pouvait attraper la rage avec ça.

On se demandait quel dentifrice il utilisait le matin.

On se demandait s'il ne s'était jamais mordu la langue, quoique les personnes connaissant sa véritable nature ne s'inquiétaient pas trop pour ça.

Martel se demandait s'il les avait taillées, ou fait tailler, ainsi, de lui-même.

Quelqu'un osa les mentionner à haute voix, un jour, alors que l'homonculus, un bras autour de ses épaules, lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Ca t'arrive, de les laver ?"

C'était peu de temps après l'évasion. Les squatteurs du Devil's Nest ne s'étaient pas encore habitués à la tension continue entre ces deux là, aussi tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer un instant.

Greed se pencha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de l'alchimiste, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

"Evidemment. Toujours de ma faute..."

Un verre de liqueur explosa. Heureusement, ce fut le seul dégât de la journée.


End file.
